Alexis's Adventures
by Technobabble1
Summary: A sequel to "Suitors of Alexis" this details what happens next, Alexis deals with romance, college life, and a murder mystery . Caskett, and Alexis with an Original Character.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes; I do not own Castle. This is a sequel to "Suitors of Alexis" and it takes place during season four.

Richard Castle did not particularly like his daughter's current boyfriend. There were a couple reasons for this.

First off, Jim made the house smell funny. Jim's tobacco and whisky scented cologne was rugged and apparently enticed Alexis, (as she was the one who picked it out) but the young couple ignored its staying power leaving it wafting around Castle's loft well after they disappeared.

Secondly Rick disapproved of Tattoos, while Jim on the other hand had acquired another for a total of three; in addition to his tribal rooster and crown of thorns, he now had A red rose on his forearm. While Jim swore was dedicated to the memory of his mother but Castle had doubts.

Thirdly, the boy was in some dangerous lines of work. Already he had started in the police academy, but to supplement his income he was taking a private security gigs. Being under 21 he wasn't able to be a bouncer, so he spent most of his evenings hanging around rich people protecting them. So far it had been a cakewalk, but Castle didn't like that his daughter had a boyfriend whom she waited on a text from every morning just to make sure he didn't get shot or stabbed.

Fourth, while Alexis had sworn their relationship wasn't sexual, it came too darn close for Castle's comfort. Alexis often greeted her gentleman caller with a huge French kiss that all too often lead to him carrying her to a couch and a display of public affection not fit for fatherly eyes. Also Alexis had developed a small (and she assumed secret) collection of Lingerie and slinky dresses which she wore on nights out with Jim. It was enough to drive a father to drink.

In spite of all this, Castle knew that he couldn't force them to break up, so he bit his tongue and watched the hormones boil in his home, praying to God that eventually she'd find a nice safe, boring non-tattooed boy whose cologne wasn't so overpowering, or that Alexis would discover a new wave of faith and become a nun. He'd be quite happy with either.

Castle and Beckett were sitting on Castle's couch one evening, sipping wine and snuggling. "So, Kate?" Castle asked.

"Yeah Castle?"

"Any word on how Cadet Walker is doing in the academy?"

"He's on track to graduate with honors and there's some talks of him being deployed to our precinct. Gates is really high on him."

Castle grumbled "Everyone seems to like the kid."

Beckett Crawled on top of her man, "What's the matter Rick? You worried about a new upstart taking away all of Gate's love for you?" she cloyingly cooed.

"To be honest I don't like the idea of my daughter dating a cop."

This remark provoked Beckett, who reared back and got off the couch. "You're dating a cop!" She scolded.

Castle scurried to the back of the couch to put some distance between himself and his girlfriend. "It's different, we're grown ups, we have pasts and experiences and understand all this, their young."

Kate Beckett Rolled her eyes "Your unbelievable sometimes."

"Isn't that what you love about me?" Castle said, trying his hardest to sound charming.

"I'm heading home. I'll talk to you in the morning." Beckett said. Castle, used to fights but not sure how to fix this particular one, just sat their dumbfounded.

_Note to self, don't do whatever I just did. At least not with half a bottle of wine in me. _As Castle was about to beg his girlfriends forgiveness, the door slammed open. He saw his daughter, her feet barely touching the ground as she wrapped her arms and lips around her tall escort. She was wearing a tight red dress that Castle had no clue she even owned. Castle tried to compose himself, and get his daughter to stop adoring her paramour "How was your date?" he asked.

Alexis turned around, brushed her hair down with her hand and giggled. "Hey dad. It was great. Look what Jim got for me." Alexis put out her hand for her father to inspect.

It was a ring…_._


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Since the Show's canon writers and I have very different ideas of what Alexis's love life should look like (I wanted passion and her growing up dating a guy who could threaten Rick's role as primary male in her life, they decided to do the "Dating the dork Dad hates" Cliché) I am rejecting their trajectory and replacing it with my own. I do not own the rights for Castle, otherwise this would be a spin off miniseries starring Molly Quinn, and not a fanfiction. All characters that didn't originally appear in the show are property of ABC Studios and thus Disney.

Chapter 2.

Castle almost lost his footing when he saw the ring on his daughter's finger. Kate just walked out, if Castle could look at anything besides his daughter's hand, he would have noticed the coy smile on her lips as she realized that Alexis was about to shatter him mentally. It took Castle a few moments to make the proper analytical observations of the ring:

The ring was either unpolished silver or stainless pewter, not gold.

but had a pattern of a heart clasped in hands with a crown over it. However it lacked a diamond.

That meant it probably wasn't an engagement ring.

That meant he should not kill Jim immediately.

"What is it?" Rick Castle asked patiently.

Jim looked to Alexis, then at her father. "It's a Claddagh ring. I just gave it to her to confirm that we were in this for the long haul."

_The Long Haul. _"are you engaged?"

Alexis kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "Not yet" then she gave another peck. "I'm heading up to bed. Night daddy, Night sweetie" a third kiss and she walked up the stairs. The two men watched her walk up the staircase. Well Jim watched her walk up the staircase. Castle Alternated watching his little girl all grown up going to the bedroom she'd had since she was an infant, and watching the young man admire his daughter's butt in that too tight dress.

"So you're really serious about my daughter?" Castle asked Jim.

The younger man composed himself immediately. "Yes sir I am."

Castle grabbed Jim's leather clad arm and lead him gently to the parlor. "You know, Jim. We never had the chance to really talk about your personal past. Tell me, is Alexis your first?"

Castle smiled internally as he watched the gears turn in Jim's head. He analyzed every tick and twich and bead of sweat as he awaited an answer. "My first what?" Jim asked.

"The first girl you've given a ring to?" castle clarified.

"Yes sir."

"The first girl you've ever sworn was for the long haul?" 

"Yes sir."

"The first girl you've ever been this in love with?"

"Yes Sir." Castle liked the sincerity in he heard in that one. now for the big trick.

"The first girl you ever slept with?"

"Yes Sir." The two men exchanged eye contact. "I mean… No sir… I mean…"

"Have you had sex with my daughter or not?" Castle asked.

Jim took a deep breath. "No sir. I have not. My faith is very important to me and I don't want to risk anything."

Rick moved his hand up from Jim's arm and onto his shoulder. He gave his best badass glare and lowered his voice to as threatening as he could. "Understand something kid. I have some form of respect for you. I think you are a smart boy who has a bright future ahead of him in at least something. But also understand that I know the road you're travelling means a lot of uncertainty, it means a lot of long days and sleepless nights. I understand that being in love with a cop means a constant state of worry, and can be really stressful. I also know that my daughter is brilliant and will soon have a degree from an ivy league school, and fast track to a lucrative career in any field she so chooses..."

Jim, obviously not sure where this was going asked "What are you trying to say?"

"Let me finish" Castle admonished. "If any only if she can get through her studies. I don't think dating a boy who'll very well get shot any day can help her with that. I don't think she's old enough for a commitment so serious that she carries a symbol of it on her hand every day. I don't think that either of you has any idea how hard this part of the long haul is going to be. And the minute it gets too rough, people your age break, because my generation hasn't prepared you for the world well enough. And when it breaks, understand this. **I'll **be there to pick up her pieces, and I'll do everything I can to avenge her of whatever broke her."

"I understand sir." Jim said. "I better go. Tomorrow is hostage negotiation training."

"Have fun." Castle said as his daughter's boyfriend walked out of the apartment. When the door closed he danced a little jig. That was his first big scary daddy speech, and he felt so proud of himself for delivering it so perfectly when unrehearsed. He continued his victory dance of dad dominance until he saw something. Alexis standing at the top of the stairs. _Oh boy!_ Castle thought.

Alexis, her makeup still on but her dressed replaced by an oversized NYPD T-shirt, came down the stairs with her arms across her chest. "Do you really not think we're going to make it?" She asked.

Castle tried to read her face. It was either anger, or sadness, probably a bit of both. He tried to think of something proper to say, but had wasted all his awesomeness telling of Jim. "I…I…I…I"

Alexis pointed her finger and stuck it in her father's chest. "Listen Dad. I'm not a girl anymore. I heard everything you said to Jim. I get that he's not the Ivy League financial heir, or law student you want for me. But I've never felt more loved by a man." Castle shuttered at that line and Alexis seemed to notice that maybe she didn't phrase that right. "Besides you." _Oh thank God. _Crossed through Castle's head "He makes me feel smart and important and he respects me. and yes Dad He makes me feel sexy." Castle retroactively decided that was second to last thing he ever wanted to hear come out of Alexis's mouth. "The two of us are adults trying to find our way in the world together, and we'll do it with or without your blessing. I'll always love you Daddy, but Jim and I are a package deal for the foreseeable future, and I want you to understand that!" She turned up her tiny nose, turned on her barefoot heel and walked right back up the stairs.

In less than an hour, Castle had not only pissed off his own girlfriend, but also his daughter over the same subject, and the two women had both sides with an eighteen year old boy over him…

Castle missed Ashley. Ashley was never this much freaking trouble.


End file.
